All In
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Sam & Andy hook up after season 2 finale, but then Andy gets spooked & runs off & Sam goes back to Guns & Gangs. Someone has an accident & things seem to start unravelling
1. Chapter 1

Summery; Sam & Andy hook up after season 2 finale, but then Andy gets spooked & runs off & Sam goes back to Guns & Gangs. Someone has an accident & things seem to start unravelling.

Disclaimer: I only own Rookie blue in my dreams.  
>I do not own Life house or their Song All in. Nor do I own Skyscraper by Demi Lovato<p>

Chapter 1

Andy closed her locker with a sense of dread. Taking one last look at her uniform she closed the door & wondered if she would ever wear it again.

Walking towards the door Andy thought of the events of the last 72 hours- Sam calling her to come over, Sam asking her to stay, Brennan taking Sam & a sense of guilt hushed over her. I nearly lost him- forever she thought more with anger at herself than guilt.

As she pushed the door open she was glad she had not run into anyone glad that she could slip away silently she walked out the 15th now officially on suspension.

Feeling the cold air elope her in its clutches she did not notice the dark truck pull up to the curb next to her.

"Hey, what happened?" a silky smooth yet husky voice called over to her snapping her back to the present. 

As Andy looked up she saw the dimpled grin she was all too familiar with & her heart started to beat as if it would lift off out her chest. "I got suspended, you?" She asked gently once again riddled with guilt as her hand went up to fiddle nervously with her bag's strap. 

"I got yelled at & then I got suspended" came the reply.

Noticing how tired he looked & worn out Andy felt her heart breaking for what she had done.

"Wanna try being normal together?" Words that rang out in Andy's ears as Sam said them smiling wider at her now, a glimmer of hope making his dark eyes twinkle.

"How are we gonna do that?" Andy asked with a smile now coming to her own lips, yet her nervousness coming off of her in waves.

"I dunno... I have no idea" came a reply almost as if unsure as her questions were.

By now Andy had inched towards the truck to get a closer look at him & hear what he was saying, almost believing her ears were lying to her.

"Hop in I'll give you a ride" Sam whispered as if he wanted only Andy's ears to hear & then he leaned over & opened the door for her.

"Sam..." She trailed of hesitantly

"It's only a ride McNally" he said as if to reassure her that was all it was.

"Well, I suppose..." She said leaning forward to climb in oblivious to Peck leaning against the wall watching with wide eyes & a huge grin across her face.

They drove in an almost awkward silence as Sam pulled away heading towards Andy's apartment.

"Quick drink?" Sam asked as they neared the Penny.

"No thanks, I just wanna go home, shower & sleep for a week" Andy declined politely before they continued the drive in silence until Andy heard a song come on the radio quickly turning up the volume.

**"All night, staring at the ceiling**

**Counting the minutes, I'm feeling**

**This way, so far away and so alone**

**But you know it's alright, I came to my senses..."  
><strong>  
>"Sorry" she mumbled reaching out &amp; turning down the volume as she soon realized Sam was staring at her with an odd look on his face. "I... Love that song; sorry I kinda took over..." She said looking out the window as she felt the redness creeping up her cheeks.<p>

She never did that when they drove together so she was really embarrassed by her own sudden outburst.

"Always had you pegged as a sing-along-driver" Sam said teasingly making the blush creep up to her ears.

Pulling up in front of Andy's apartment Sam took a last look at her before she was to climb out his truck, how long would it be before he would see her again as no contact was allowed during suspension & who knew how long that would last.

"Um... Sam... Wanna have a quick beer?" Andy asked not moving towards the door.

"Andy..." He did not want anything more but to say yes but knew there could be consequences if he said yes. "I'd like that" he replied with the smile of a naughty kid the night before Christmas before turning off the truck.

What the hell Swarek? He thought to himself but as he began to decline he saw Andy's hope turn to dismay a look in her eyes that made his choice for him.

"Great" she said jumping out with added enthusiasm heading up the stairs to open the door.

Once inside she dumped her bag on the counter & walked over to the fridge to take out 2 ice cold beers. "Make yourself at home I'm gonna jump in the shower quick" she told him in way of an order handing him a bottle before moving down the hall towards the solace of being able to scrub the last 72 hours from her body.

As she entered the bathroom she heard Sam's phone ring- an all too familiar sound & quite a comical ringtone she smiled- I'm too fly, well that you certainly are! She thought as she closed the bathroom door.

After trying to scrub away all the feelings that made her feel dirty she left the shower & drank some of her beer while dressing in sweat pants & a grey tank top before heading off to join Sam in the lounge. "Refill?" She asked as she moved into the kitchen finishing her own drink.

"Well if you insist although... You can always... Ask me to stay. Besides its cold out & it would be inhuman to make me go out there" he said repeating her words from 2 nights ago back to her while moving over to her to stand inches away from her seeking her eyes out in a gaze that she would not be able to break away from.

"Sam..." She mumbled before moving forward & gently lifting her face towards his hoping he would come forward & claim her lips.

"On one condition" Sam suddenly moved an inch back placing a finger over her mouth to stop her from interrupting him while he held every fiber of his being not to grab her & pull her towards him.

"We go lay on that bed & go to sleep like normal people" he whispered as if trying to convince himself that was all he wanted to do with Andy now.

Smiling against his finger at their normal joke Andy said "Then stay" & gave him an enormous smile before taking his hand & leading the way.

They fell asleep almost immediately, both exhausted at the events of the last 2 days but soon Andy awoke with a sudden dread that Sam was gone, Dead killed by Brennan & the tears running down her cheeks told her that she had a nightmare as she could feel Sam's hand resting on the top of her thigh so he was safe & with her.

She lay there watchinghim sleep, her eyes could barely make out the mark on his nose & the stitches on his cheek but she knew they were there the same as she knew the bruises & broken wrist were there too - there because of her, because she had burned him on the op.

She could not stay away & because she could not she had nearly gotten him killed & now had possibly gotten him out of a job, a job that was his life, his being.  
>Stifling a sob as the tears began to form in her eyes again Andy was relieved when Sam moaned a little &amp; rolled away from her. Softly climbing out the bed Andy knew what she had to do no matter how much it hurt she had to do the right thing for Sam, this time she had to have his back.<p>

Making her way towards the door she stopped in the kitchen & took a pen & note pad out the drawer & wrote on it

Sam

I'm sorry We shouldn't be doing this & I can't do this

Andy

Leaving the note on the counter she quietly reached for her shoes, coat, phone & keys & paused in front of the door to whisper "I'm sorry Sam" into the deafening silence of the night before walking out the door & quietly pulling it shut behind her.

"Traci... Traci...I'm coming over..." She sobbed through the now heavily flowing tears as she hailed a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam awoke to the unfamiliar silence of an unfamiliar place. Realizing where he was he called out confused by the quiet. "Andy?"

"Andy?" No answer. Frustrated by her inability to be quiet when he wanted silence & to answer when asked to speak he climbed out of bed to see where she was hiding to find he was alone. As he walked over to the kitchen to search the fridge for a bottle of water he noticed the note on the counter. Reading it quickly & again this time out load as if his eyes were betraying him he felt his heart suddenly drop to his knees. "Damnit Andy!" He groaned out loudly & threw it back on the counter before going back to the bedroom in search of his phone.

"Hi this is McNally, you know what to do" he slammed the phone shut & moved to retrieve his clothes before leaving Andy's apartment & pulling the door closed behind him.

Trying again to get hold of Andy on his way home & yet again when he arrived home with no success. The thought dawned on him that maybe this is how she wanted things- without him, alone in her world of safety nets.

Turning towards the shower Sam remembered his phone call last night... Maybe this would be for the best... Maybe this would be what she wanted. After his shower Sam decided this would be best for them both & for her. After all this is what he has been waiting for so he picked up his phone & made a call. "Superintendent Peck, it's Swarek. About your call last night, if the offer stands I'll take the transfer to guns & gangs, but I have conditions!" He said as if he was ordering a rookie around

Andy woke up on Traci's sofa with sun steaming in on her. Basking in the sunshine she remembered how she had sobbed out her broken heart to Traci when she arrived. Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized it was 10-15am & Traci had left her to sleep when she went in on an overtime shift for someone off sick. 'Bless her heart' Andy thought as she made her way to the door to go home- hopefully to an empty home thinking that Sam had left by now.

The next few days went by quickly for Sam as he planned his move to guns & gangs as Boyd had been fired & charged for all his attempts at getting Swarek out the picture- permanently & for Andy as she arranged her mortgage on the house she had decided to buy- the one on the corner with all the windows.

Surprised by a call early in the morning as she was packing Andy ran towards her phone hoping it was Sam to see it was staff sergeant Best. "McNally sir" she answered with clear disappointment in her voice. 

"Hi McNally, you are required to report for full active duty tomorrow morning, don't be late!" He was defiantly a man that was straight about everything.

"Yes sir" she exclaimed filled with hope & excitement all at once. Returning to packing up her stuff with renewed energy.

Cutting it close again she thought closing her locker at the barn as she quickly moved to the briefing that she was so looking forward to as she would see Sam there then remembering how she had left him & the note she had left him her excitement quickly turning to fear. Would she be able to face him today? Deciding she would try talk to him she took up her seat amidst her friends cheering & welcoming her back. 

As Best took the podium to hand out the days assignment Andy noticed Sam was not leaning against his usual spot of wall, her heart skipping a beat. Maybe he was late, maybe he was still on suspension, maybe he was fired... "And it's with sad news that I have to inform you all that officer Swarek" Best's voice jolting Andy to hang on his every breath " has taken a transfer back to guns & gangs, but on a lighter note we welcome officer Stone" motioning to a tall good looking man that had taken to stand at the back of the room.

Andy felt the tears well up & her heart shatter like breaking glass & her stomach wrench up in to knots as everyone in the room turned to stare at her with questioning eyes so tormented by her feeling of loss she did not even hear Best partner her with Stone.

"He's gone...left...gone" Andy cried on Traci's shoulder in the locker room after briefing.

"I know Andy I'm so sorry" Traci said against her hair in the tightest hug she had ever given her friend. "But you need to pull it together..." She continued as she pulled her towards the door to start their shift.

Sam only 2 days back with guns & gangs was preparing for his next assignment- deep underground as a drug smuggler looking to make friends with some Russians that had recently started setting up shop in Toronto. Having been undercover on the Brennan case for a while & was sure he would not be made. Slowly packing the bare essentials into his bag he thought of Andy. Was she ok? Was she coping? Was she... Missing him?

"Stupid stupid damn it!" He yelled at himself. He had to know so he moved to look for a number on his phone.

"Sammy?" Shaw answered surprised by the name appearing on his phone "yeah" he replied to the obvious. "Brother, you have some explaining to do!" His friend said not amused with what Swarek had done.

"I know... How is she?" He blurted out before he could help himself. "You go & leave with no word & you call me out of the blue about your rookie?" Shaw said with a feint tease in his voice. 

"I'm sorry...I had to ... For her" Sam stuttered out. 

"I know, she's good. She has a new partner now seems half decent guy transferred from 27th" Shaw said hitting home with an answer made to make Sam think about his decision to run away."Hey so what you doing over in g & g now? Going undercover soon?" Shaw asked making small chatter.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling... Watch out for her?" Sam asked his voice cracking slightly.

"I've always got your back" Shaw said before they exchanged small talk, & good-bye's & hung up, Sam taking his bag to the door to meet his ride to new beginnings.


	3. Chapter 3

Days soon turned into weeks, the weather growing colder & snow becoming a frequent sight every day. Christmas was also drawing closer leaving both Sam & Andy with a heart of ice & feelings of winter inside where they had before had warmth.

Sam now heavy into his cover Sam would sneak calls to Shaw & Jerry to check up on Andy as he was genuinely worried about her keeping herself out of trouble. He felt reassured that two of the people he trusted most in the world had his back by watching over Andy in silence.

Until he heard that Stone was now not only Andy's partner but close to becoming her friend as he was now taking her home & having drinks with her at the Penny. Her & everyone else he reminded himself shutting out the idea of Andy seeing someone else quickly out of his mind as he felt his jealousy turn to anger & hatred- directed to a man he had never even met.

Andy having spent most of the last few weeks since Sam left trying to keep herself busy, to keep her mind off things. She found it depressing that Christmas was just around the corner. She had not even thought of Christmas until the lights & decorations had started going up. She was out on an off day & had decided to do some Christmas shopping so headed off to do just that- retail therapy she thought.

While shopping she walked into a music store to get some new music to cheer up her life.  
>Slowly moving into the store &amp; browsing through new releases she heard a familiar song start to play<p>

**"All night, staring at the ceiling  
>Counting the minutes, I'm feeling<br>This way, so far away and so alone  
>But you know it's alright, I came to<strong> **my senses..."**

Great she thought just what she needed. Moving to the salesman behind the counter to ask sweetly "This song- the cd? Can I have it please?" This would be her Christmas present to Sam even though he was gone- words were all she had to give now.

Briefing the next evening before shift was able to cheer Andy up though she was being swopped out to ride with Chris, bringing her a sense of belief that things can still be normal.  
>"So Andy? Ready to bust some bad-asses?" Chris said jokingly as they made their way to the cruiser.<p>

" Oh & how" she replied as she climbed in glad to be able to ride with a friend for a change.  
>The night was pretty slow, a few cars slipping on the ice &amp; snow, a drunk &amp; disorderly outside a liquor store &amp; that was all. After booking their drunk they returned to the streets patrolling for any signs of adrenaline waiting for them.<p>

"Still early, little after midnight, feel like a coffee?" Chris asked heading towards their usual coffee shop.

"Sure!" Andy exclaimed desperate to warm up now that the snow had started falling again.

"Great" Chris smiled obviously as keen as her. They made it halfway over the green light just before they were to turn into the coffee shop when a car skidded slipping on the icy road.

As Andy looked up she felt like a scared dear trapped in oncoming headlights. Then she heard the metal on metal sound of steel scraping steel followed by a dizzy sensation of spinning & rolling & hearing Chris shout out for her in pure petrified fear before she felt sudden pain burning through her... Followed by a flash of light & then a silent darkness waved over her... & then nothing...

"Andy! Andy!..."She heard the familiar voice but it was so far away..."Hang in there Andy... Helps on the way" a tormented voice said to her...

"What the hell!" Sam exclaimed disgusted that someone dare to call him at this time of the morning. "Yeah"He answered not opening his eyes.

"Sammy..."

"Shaw? What's up?" He asked confused by this call, they were not supposed to call him while he was deep undercover.

"Sammy... I know that I'm not supposed to call you, but I think you need to know..."His voice trailed off with fear of saying something.

"Spit it out Shaw it's 2-30am!"

"It's Mcnally" Shaw exclaimed.

Sam sat bolt upright now fully awake & shaking with fear. "What happened Shaw? Is she okay...? She's okay right?" He said in a voice filled to overflowing with fear & raw emotion.

"She had an accident on patrol, out with Diaz, she was taken to hospital. Sam she's in ICU... A car skidded on the ice & hit Andy's side ... They rolled. She's pretty banged up. But she's stable"

Sam could not breathe, his head was spinning & his heart was pumping so loudly he could hear it in his ears. "What hospital?"

"Mercy" Was all Shaw got out before the line died in his ear.

Sam slammed the phone down racing for his jeans & jacket he knew he had to go see her, just to see that she was okay, alive. To hell with the op, he thought as he headed out the door slamming it as loudly as his heart was slamming in his chest.

Just a look just a peek he thought as he hailed a cab & got in.

"Where to buddy?" The driver asked.

"Mercy General." As the ride progressed into the city & noticing Sam's need for silence the cabby turned up a song as it came on the radio-

"**Skies are crying**  
><strong>I'm watching, catching teardrops<strong>  
><strong>In my hands Only silence as attending<strong>  
><strong>Like we never had a change<strong>  
><strong>Do you have to make me feel<strong>  
><strong>Like there's nothing left of me<strong>

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of clouds like I'm made of paper**  
><strong>Go on &amp; try to tear me down<strong>  
><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>

**Like a skyscraper..."**

Andy's ring tone began to play on the radio a song which she had loved so much she would let it play before answering a call. This plunged Sam into a dark place, a place he didn't know existed a place he might now face without Andy.

Asking at reception for her room number he was only successful after flashing his badge that he had hidden under the floorboards of his cover apertment. He headed towards the lift to the third floor ICU, CRITICAL CARE. Waiting until the coast was clear he slipped quietly into her room heaving in a breath of shock when he saw her. Looking so pale & fragile & so broken there where she lay he felt a tear rise in his eyes brought on by the pure emotion he felt seeing her there, monitors, tubes, an iv that clearly had blood in it.

Walking over on shaky legs he moved closer lost in awe of how she was hanging to life by a thin thread & still managed to look so beautiful. "Andy.." He whispered so only he could hear, gently leaning over to move a lock of hair that had fallen over her face in her deep slumber. Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding until he did, he leaned over & gently kissed her on the forehead moving to take in a last look before leaving as silently as he had entered.

Every night for the following three nights he visited her in the early hours of the morning. Waging a war with himself for leaving her, for missing her for loving her. This is not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life anymore, away from her. He wanted to have & hold her, to keep her safe. Call her his Andy. He had been creeping in & out of her room & standing just watching her sleep until Shaw had phoned to tell him she was being moved to a normal recovery ward. Pretending to be surprised by the news he was grateful to him & Jerry for keeping him updated although he had read her file every night he had been to see her.

Most nights he could not sleep, not without seeing & knowing she was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello sleepy head" Shaw piped up as Andy opened her eyes at the feet entering her room. 

"Hey" she replied in a raspy voice smiling.

"Feeling better?" He asked putting a large bunch of flowers on her bedside table in a room filled with flowers, balloons & teddy bears.

"Much! Ready for patrol in a day or two" she replied trying to hide her obvious pain.

"Slow down McNally, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you & have your back..." He replied slipping the words out trying to look like he let it slip by accident.

"Have my back? Under who's orders?" She asked now nosy by the slip.

"Oh crap..." He mumbled "nothing McNally, disregard that statement!" He attempted to put her off with a sheepish smile on his face now knowing she was such a nosy parker. Knowing what had to be done when he saw Sam slipping out her room at three am one morning when he popped by to hear if she was out her coma while Peck had a suspect in the emergency room getting stitched up.

"Spit it out Shaw, what are you hiding?"

"Oh well I'm not supposed to tell you this" pretending to give in to her demands.

"Swarek asked me a couple weeks ago to keep an eye on you"

"Sam?...Sam asked you to..." she thought for a second "Wait, a couple weeks ago he'd been gone since the middle of September. Three months wasn't a couple of weeks ago!When?... When did you speak to Sam?" She stumbled out trying not to sound as if she was as excited as she felt with her heart stopping at the news.

"Andy you can't tell anyone about this... Sam has been undercover for three months now but he calls me every other day to check on you. He left to protect you!" He tried a smile but seeing the pain in her eyes was damn near breaking his heart.

"Protect me? He damn just up & left me, & I need him & he's..." She began sobbing so much her words would not come out.

"Andy, Sam realized that Brennan could have easily taken you & not him. He blames himself for calling you that night. He doesn't want you to go through that again! He left you because he cares! He transferred to guns & gangs to get your personal file wiped clean by Superintendent Peck! He was protecting you the only way he knew how"

"No Oliver, he left because I let him, because I asked him to stay & then I left. I didn't stay..." Shaw did not know what more to say to her & was glad to be interrupted by the doctor who was coming to release her.

Sam knew he had to get this over with & soon before he lost his nerve to make the biggest play of his life- the play for Andy- for keeps. Heading out the door he was aiming on pushing hard & fast to make this bust, almost as if his life depended on it. Then he would ask for a transfer back to fifteen, damn the consequences.

Two weeks had passed & Andy was back at work for a week of working front desk. Three days before Christmas she thought with a shudder. Still reeling from Shaw's shocking revelation at the hospital Andy felt gloomier than she had ever felt before and more guilty than she ever had before. Three days she thought, you can make it through three days she said to herself as Traci walked into the locker room smiling.

"And that?" She asked eager To know what was making her friend smile so widely.

"Oh we just heard that an awesome band is at the Penny tomorrow night, so we've all made plans for our own Christmas party, sounds like fun! You will be coming!" Traci announced informing her that she will be tagging along.

"I don't know Trace..."

"I wasn't asking!" She said over her shoulder before making her way out the locker room.

Sam had always been a hard ass. This assignment was making him more so, that he could get out of here & back to his normal life. He was fuelled by determination & nothing would stand in his way. As lady luck would have it he happened to get his own way that very same night, his new business partners had been pushed to move forward a shipment of coke large enough to draw the attention of the coast guard & with his assistance they managed to get most of the guys locked up that night & the wee hours of the following morning.

Returning to his own house was heavenly for Sam after a quick shower he picked up his phone to put his plan into action.

"Hey Brother" Shaw answered seeing Sam's caller ID come up. "So all done are you?" He asked

"Yeah, all wrapped up & glad to be home. How's...Andy?" he asked hesitation clouding his voice.

"She's good; she came back on desk on Monday. But you need to have a talk to her Sammy! Believe me when I say that you two are the only idiots that can't see how you feel about each other." Oliver said hoping to convince his friend to put everyone out of their misery.

"That's why I'm calling, Shaw you need to book a band for the Penny Friday night" he said so with anticipation he could hardly contain himself.

" A band? What the hell for?" Shaw asked puzzled.

"Just do it!" Sam practically shouted in his ear "And here's what else you need to do..." Sam went into detail explaining his plan & telling Oliver the details of what happened the night Andy ran off.

After hanging up he made another call "Traci, hi it's Swarek..." Again dishing out his top secret instructions before making a final call to Tommy, Tommy McNally.

As Andy walked into the Penny she felt relief brought by the heat inside from the cold snowy night outside. Walking in she noticed the many familiar faces she always welcomed seeing- Chris, Dov, Gail, Luke, Jerry, Stone & even a pregnant Noelle sat with Frank. Well this will cheer me up she thought tomorrow was Christmas Eve & she was feeling everything other than Christmassy.

Making her way over to the table she saw Shaw & his wife Zoe had joined them too tonight. Sitting next to Traci Jerry offered to get a round & headed towards the jam packed bar.  
>"Great band tonight!" Everyone was remarking as the strumming of a guitar &amp; drums soon filled the air of the now dimly lit Smokey bar.<p>

After a few rounds of beers & tequila's Andy felt better, glad she had decided to join tonight. The band had taken a small break through which the table had a few refills of beers & plenty shots of tequila but soon the dimming lights signalled their return.

Andy who was now sitting with her back to the stage had not noticed much as she was deep in conversation with Noelle over her pregnancy when she heard the familiar guitar sound ripple through the almost now silent bar. 'Oh God not this song, not now!' She thought as she immediately recognized the tune. 'Keep it together McNally' she scolded herself in silence 'you can't crack now'  
>Damn it! It was the Song she had for Sam...<p>

"Oh my God!" Gail shrieked obviously crazy about the song too Andy thought


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow...Andy!" everyone gasped and were talking to her at once & motioning for her to turn around but she ignored them not wanting to see the band as she was already being punished by their singing of her song for Sam.

An almost familiar voice she thought as she heard the song begin but she had listened to it over & over & over. She could feel the entire penny's patron's eyes on her & willed herself to look around to see what the commotion was about as words filled the air...

**"All night, staring at the ceiling  
>Counting the minutes, I'm feeling<br>This way, so far away and so alone  
>But you know it's alright, I came to my senses<br>Let go of my defences  
>There's no way I'm giving up this time<br>Yeah, you know I'm right here  
>I'm not losing you this time<br>And I'm all in, nothing left to hide **

**I've fallen harder than a landslide  
>I spent a week away from you last night<br>And now I'm calling, calling out your name**

**Even if I lose the game**

**I'm all in, I'm all in tonight  
>Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life<br>There's no taking back, what we've got it's too strong  
>We've had each other's back for too long<br>There's no breaking up this time  
>And you know it's okay, I came to my senses<br>Let go of my defences  
>There's no way I'm giving up this time<br>And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
>I've fallen harder than a landslide<br>I spent a week away from you last night**

**And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
>Even if I lose the game<br>I'm all in, I'm all in tonight**

**Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life  
>I want it, I want it, yeah, I want it<br>Yeah, I want it, I want it, I want it  
>Yeah, I want it, I want it, yeah, I want it<br>Oh, I'm calling, calling out your name  
>Even if I lose the game I'm all in, I'm all in for life<br>And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
>I've fallen harder than a landslide<br>I spent a week away from you last night**

**And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
>Even if I lose the game<br>I'm all in, I'm all in tonight  
>Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life<br>Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life "  
><strong>  
>No way it was not possible! too much tequila again she thought until she turned to see that the familiar voice was accompanied by dark warm eye's &amp; dimples that melted her!<p>

Sitting on a bar stool on stage, strumming a guitar, singing this song to her looking deeply into her eye's with every word he sang was none other than Sam Swarek. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision Andy put down her beer & stood up to feel Traci place a hand on her shoulder & whisper in her ear "Sam wants you to listen to every single word Andy!" Before pulling away.

Words swam around between Andy's ears & her brain words like  
><strong>I'm calling out your name<br>I came to my senses  
>We've had each other's back for too long<br>There's no breaking up this time  
>And I'm all in, nothing left to hide<br>I've fallen harder than a landslide I spent a week away from you last night  
>I'm all in for life.<br>**  
>She knew the song by heart but yet she had to move closer to see for herself, to believe her eyes.<br>Looking up slightly away from Sam she saw another face that was very familiar, that of her dad's.  
>Confused by this now she moved her eye's away from her dad after he gave her an approving nod &amp; laid them back on Sam who had now put down his guitar &amp; stood up off the bar stool he so comfortably occupied while singing to her.<p>

He was making his way slowly towards her as the band continued to play extra verses of the song & now had a whole choir singing In the penny. Not breaking his gaze from hers he moved forward until she met him half way- their bodies inches apart

" I'm all in Andy, I'm all in for life..." He sang softly in her ear before taking her hands in his & dropping to one knee still not breaking eye contact with her. Removing one hand from hers he hastily removed a small velvet box from his leather jacket pocket & taking his other hand away from hers he lifted the box up towards her & opened it slowly before saying "will you have my back McNally?" 

Seeing tears now freely streaming down her cheeks he held his breath for what felt like an eternity before she gently nodded her head & whispered "I've always had your back Swarek" sinking into his arms he stood up to swing her around in a hug so tight she could tell he was never letting her go again.

Later they were congratulated by everyone with many a sheepish smile as Andy knew who Sam's partners in crime where. Slowly making it over to her dad Andy felt nothing but happiness emanating from her being at having seen his approving nod as Sam sang.

"Thank you daddy" she said taking him for the first hug they had shared in many years & also finding a new found respect for Sam who had obviously asked Tommy's permission.

"He's a keeper Andy & he'll treat you right" he said as she said her goodbyes & made her way to the door with Sam in hand.

Opening the door of his truck Sam smiled to himself as he knew that this was going to be an intense night indeed. Climbing in behind the wheel he turned to Andy and whispered "your place or mine?" With a sheepish smile crossing his face & a naughty twinkle in his eye.

"Yours is closer" she whispered moving her hand up & down his thigh with every intent of moving it more towards his belt with each time she bought her hand up. Pulling his truck into the driveway Sam leaned over & unbuckled her seat belt before jumping out to open her door & pull her up the steps to his front door.

Pulling her by the hand into his dark house Sam suddenly froze as Andy pushed him up against the entrance hall wall & claimed his lips with a kiss that was sending electric jolts down his spine.

Having a sense of de ja vu he pushed Andy away slightly when they broke for air Spinning her around Sam now had Andy pinned against the wall & moved his hand to lift her chin so he could look into the windows of her soul.

"This time we do this right, I love you Andy McNally I have for the longest time, since I was your To, I want you to know that & I want you to know that what happened with us the night before Brennan took me happened because I wanted to see you, to hold you, to be near you. I had no intention of bedding you especially like that. I'm sorry! When I heard about your accident I went out of my mind. I slipped cover to sneak into your room & watch you sleep. When I saw you lying there I wanted nothing more to than to be there for you when you needed me & when I realized you nearly died I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I'm sorry I left you Andy & I swear I'm not ever gonna do that again. I'm out of guns & gangs now, I'm done it's all about you- Andy I'm all in, all in for life!"

He said in a voice so raw with emotion Andy felt tears rolling down her face but yet she was smiling against his lips as he began to kiss her again. "I love you too Sam..." She whispered as he gently slipped one hand behind her neck & the other went to move behind her knees. He lifted her up & held her against him as she put her arms around his neck with her head against his shoulder. Slowly he carried her towards the bedroom & gently laid her out on the bed.


End file.
